Unseen Destinies
by Tigerkytti
Summary: Currently only contains Chapter 1 Unlikely Friends with Unlikely Destinies.  This is a story based on an alternate theme of the Inuyasha gang, it is one where Kagome and Kikyo are no longer involved and I have inserted 2 characters of my own design.


**Unseen Destinies**

Chapter 1: Unlikely Friends with Unlikely Destinies

It was a beautiful summers day as the two girl walked down the sidewalk, chatting up a storm, carrying their bags from shopping and talking about boys. Typical talk of teenage girls, enjoying their summer vacation and shopping. The two girls however were quite different in appearance, one being fairly tall, while the other was a bit on the short side. The differences didn't stop there either, the taller girl was pale in skin pallor as she was Norwegian with long blonde hair and light blue bangs, longer than the rest of her hair and the shorter girl was darker in color as she was Japanese, her shoulder length black hair streaked in green. Each girl's dyed hair color was the same as their eyecolor, the tall girl having blue eyes and the shorter girl with green eyes.

"Koto! Your just saying that! The clerk was not checking me out!" The taller girl would giggle as she smiled down at her friend, Koto. Koto was grinning playfully at the other girl, laughing as she shook her head.

"He so was Yoake! Stop selling yourself short!" Koto's response was serious, even with the playful look on her face, swinging her bags energetically. On top of the fact these two girls were so different in appearance, they were also slightly different in their attitudes. While Yoake was more on the shy and thoughtful side, her friend Koto was outgoing and energetic, seemingly a bad combination but it worked perfectly for these two girls, who had been best friends ever since Yoake had moved to Japan with her parents in grade school from Norway. As their words continued with their steps the two girls made their way down a small and peaceful street going by smaller shops, antique stores and the like, until suddenly a flashing light would catch Yoake's eye, making her stop and look. The light had come from a store across the street from them, an antique store, with jewellry hanging in the window and for some reason something called to Yoake, making her move towards it, flashing a smile at Koto.

"Hey, Koto, let's go check out this store, it looks like they have a lot of awesome stuff in there...please? " Yoake would prompt her friend, walking backwards towards the store, her soft blue eyes glittering as she watched her. Chuckling Koto would follow her across the street, shaking her head at her again.

"Okay, okay, I'll humor you...why would anyone ever want to go into a store for old things when it's easy to get new things?" The laughing Koto responded to her, following her friend in through the jingling doorway. They would find themselves in a smaller store, with dim lighting, most of the actual light coming in through the store window. The store itself was a little dusty as if not frequented often, some of the items covered in a thin layer of dust. Yoake's eyes would move around the store as she looked for someone manning the store, but it seemed if anyone was here, they would be in the back. Shrugging, she glanced at Koto and wandered around, her eyes roaming over things with a soft smile.

"It's not your fault you don't get the appeal of the style of older things my dear Koto..." Laughing the tall girl made her way to the front window of the store searching for whatever had caught her eye. Meanwhile Koto was looking at some of the older records on the shelves, laughing at some of the names of the bands from way back.

"Well, I can see the appeal of looking at the names of some of these songs and bands. They're an absolute riot!" Chuckling softly she glances at Yoake and goes back to the amusement of viewing the record sleeves. Suddenly Yoake would make a soft sound of triumph as she found what she thought was what had caught her eye. Her hand moved away from the wall display by the movement, a silver bracelet hanging from her fingers. In the middle of the bracelet sat a stone of swirling blue, that would catch Yoake's breath as she stared into it, almost entrancing as she moved to clasp the bracelet to her wrist and looking at it from different angles.

"Hey, Koto...Look at this gorgeous bracelet, I would swear the color inside of this stone actually moves..." She would lift her wrist to show her friend as Koto turned from the records to get a look at it.

"Wow, that sure is nice. Are you going to buy it?" Koto asked leaning in to take a look at the bracelet itself, her emerald eyes taking in the stone, "Ya, you're right it does look like it's moving." Yoake would nod and make her way towards the counter, her hand reaching to unclasp the bracelet from her wrist.

"Definitely, this is a rare find and I dunno, I'm just drawn to it. Hey, is anyone here?" Yoake's voice would echo out as she reached the counted, looking for any sign of anyone moving, her fingers still trying to work at the clasp. As she just didn't seem able to get it undone she would frown at the clasp and look over to Koto.

"It won't come undone Koto, can you come here and help me undo it?" She smiled sheepishly at her friend as she held up her wrist, looking in askance for help. A chuckle would come from Koto's lips as she nodded and came carefully grasped the chain her hand.

"I swear Yoake, if I wasn't around you would get yourself into so many things you couldn't- Hey! The stone's glowing Yoake!" Koto would sound surprised as it began to pulse brighter, catching Yoake's attention. She would lean forward, her other hand coming to touch it. At the moment her fingers touched the chain and Koto's hand, the pulsing light would flash and envelope the girls, appearing as it sucked them in, because a moment later they would be gone, without a single trace except for their bags they had put down to browse around. A few minutes later the store owner would come in from the back room, an apologetic smile on their face.

"So sorry, I was in the bathroom, now what-Oh, they must have gone...and they forgot their bags, hopefully they remember to come back for these..." The muttered words of the middle aged man would float unheard as he moved the lost bags and went back to manning the counter, picking up a magazine and began reading through it.

Meanwhile the girls found themselves in something indescribable, a place of swirling whites and blues, no descernible up or down, it seemed that they were just floating. They had there arms around each other for comfort as they held each other close, tightly, both of them scared and confused beyond words.

"Yoake, where do you think we are? What is this?" Koto's voice sounded frantically in Yoake's ear as she clutched at her friend. Yoake shook her head and shrugged.

"I don't know Koto...do-do you think we're...dead?" The last word a whisper as it came from her lips, voice trembling in fear. However, before Koto could reply to Yoake's frightened question, a voice would sound, from all around them, and yet nowhere all at once.

"No you are not dead..." The voice had an ethereal quality to it, a soft hollow, echoing sound, "You girls are both needed in a different time to save the future from demons and monsters...Your destinies lay before your very births...Special destinies..." It floated in volume, raising and dying as words were spoken. They would look around trying to locate the source of the disembodied voice.

"Wh-what kind of destinies?" The trembling Yoake spoke up, sapphire eyes darting around.

"Ya, and why us?" Koto called out, more confidently than her friend but she still shook with fright, her arms not leaving Yoake.

"Your destinies shall be revealed to you when the time comes...but as for why you...it is because you are both special...you both possess blood of special lineage...Yoake...you are descended from the Valkyries of the Norse gods...and they have chosen you to protect...the worlds past...Koto...you are descended from the Sirens of old...the bracelet that you now possess Yoake...is called a Spirit Stone in which...the spirits of warriors are held, yours to call upon when needed, and your own skills cannot assist you...You must go now and protect the warriors that will determine the future of our world...and assist them in defeating the threats...You must succeed..." The voice would fade echoingly as the swirling colors faded out as well, accompanied by a dizzying type of falling sensation that felt as if it was swallowing them whole.


End file.
